Many electronic devices, particularly computer and data storage equipment, are supplied power from an alternating current (AC) power source. For computer and data storage equipment, a power distribution unit (PDU) is typically employed. A typical power distribution unit is configured for a particular power input and a particular power output. A typical power distribution unit may include one or multiple input power feeds and a set of outlet groups designed to support a particular fixed output. Often, when the computer or data storage equipment has a modification, it may be necessary to change the power distribution unit. However, the modification may or may not require a change in the power supplied to the power distribution unit.